


burning sensations

by outerspacetae



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Tyler, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffiest thing i've written, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Josh, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacetae/pseuds/outerspacetae
Summary: boiling blood and burning love.





	

Tyler sat at his desk, staring at his blank piece of cardstock. He thought about Jenna, and what she would think of the card once he was done. That is  _if_ he'll ever be done with it. Jenna was the prettiest girl he knew, and the only girl that he had the guts to say 'hi' to. Jenna Black was her name, a blonde girl with azure eyes. Her teeth dazzled in the light, and her hands trembled with anxiety when she stood up in front of the class.  _Cutest thing ever,_ Tyler thought. Valentine's Day was coming up, and Tyler wanted to be the lucky guy who won her heart. Since Jenna was remarkably beautiful, she'd probably be asked out by a ton of people. Tyler hoped that she'd somehow pick him out of everyone.

He tapped his pencil against the wooden desk repeatedly, waiting for an idea of what to write to pop up in his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy, and Tyler had been sitting there in that exact position for almost 45 minutes now. The page was blank, not even a 'dear Jenna' was written yet.

 _'_ Dearest _Jenna,'_   he started to write. He then tried  _'Hello, Jenna,'_ and  _'Greetings, Jenna'._ Everything he wrote was too formal, or too desperate, or too...weird, for a girl that he doesn't really talk to. After sitting at the desk for a bit longer, he finally decided on 'Jenna,'. Tyler then started to write a message, that started off with 'I hope you're having a great day so far'. He got his point across, though. In the note, it stated, 'would you like to go out with me sometime?'. He signed the letter off with 'have a nice day, -Tyler.' 

Tyler stuck the note in an envelope before he started to overthink the letter and change it. Once he finished writing it, it was stuck in his backpack until tomorrow - Valentine's Day.

____

Valentine's Day fell on a Tuesday this year. It wasn't on a Monday, which Tyler was happy about. Tyler was sleeping soundly until his alarm clock went off and echoed throughout the bedroom. Slamming the off button, Tyler rubbed his face and got up. He showered, ate a quick breakfast, and walked out the door towards his car. 

After driving to his school, he had reached his destination. Anxiously holding the card in his hand, he walked through the front door of the building and walked to his locker. He put his belongings away quickly, then scanned the hallway for Jenna. There she was: standing next to one of her friends, Debby, at her locker and talking. Tyler felt his hands start to sweat as he slowly walked towards Jenna and Debby. Once he got close enough, Jenna's eyes shifted from Debby and directly at Tyler. She flashed a smile at Tyler and waved, noticing the small card in Tyler's hands.

"Hey," Jenna greeted him. "What're you up to?"

"I...I wanted to give this to you," Tyler said quietly, as he handed Jenna the card. "Since it's Valentine's Day and all..."

Jenna looked down at the card and started to open the envelope. She pulled out the card from the white envelope and opened it, reading Tyler's handwritten-in-Sharpie words. Debby's eyes slowly peered over to Tyler's note, which made Tyler feel slightly embarrassed, but he said nothing. Tyler fidgeted with his hands as he waited for a reaction from the blonde girl.

"Tyler, this letter is so sweet...!" She smiled, folding the letter back to its original position. "Thank you so much!" 

Tyler chuckled a bit to himself, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Little did he know, someone would be feeling the same way towards him.

____

After talking to Jenna, and still not getting a response on if she's gonna go out with Tyler or not, Tyler walked back to the bathroom to rinse off his sweaty hands with cold water. He pushed open the door and walked towards the sink, turning the faucet handle. He rubbed his hands under the water and dried them off, then threw out the paper towels that he used in the trashcan. He pushed back open the door and noticed a boy sitting on the floor by the lockers, holding a little box of chocolates. He looked like he was crying - his eyes red and his cheeks flushed. 

Tyler walked towards him, then sat down next to him.

"Hey, man," Tyler said, looking at the other boy. The boy looked at Tyler, then quickly wiped his tears from his eyes. That's when Tyler realized that he recognized this crying boy.

"Aren't you my neighbor?" He asked, looking at him as he wiped his tears. The boy nodded, shoving the chocolates to the side. "Did you get rejected, man?" 

The boy thought for a minute.

"N-No," he said. "I didn't even talk to them..."

Tyler pitied the boy. He thought for a few seconds, trying to remember his name.  _I think it's Josh...?_

"Well, Josh," he spoke. "It's Josh, right?"

Josh nodded.

"Right. Josh. Well, I'm sure the person you're asking out would be absolutely thrilled to be asked out by you." Tyler spoke, trying to think of ways to comfort him.

"...I'd like to ask them...but...they already asked somebody out, it seems..." Josh mumbled.

 _Damn, that must really suck,_ Tyler thought. 

"In all honesty...who needs partners?" Tyler said. "Tell you what: why don't you come hang out with me once school ends? We can talk about whatever the hell you want."

Josh's lips slowly curved into a small smile. His fluffy, lightweight pink hair fell in his eyes.

"Okay," he responded.

They sat there, cutting class, and eating the chocolates together while laughing at stupid jokes they made. Josh slowly opened up more and more to Tyler with every sentence he spoke, and Tyler loved that. They talked about music, and the people they didn't like, the people they did like, the foods they ate, the things they did...pretty much  _everything._ They just clicked together, their personalities matching up very well. Tyler loved Josh's lisp, and Josh loved Tyler's raspy voice.

They hung out together after school daily, and they talked about what their lives were like during that time. Days had passed and Jenna still hadn't gotten back to Tyler on if she would go out with him or not. It made Tyler a bit sad, but he ended up forgetting about Jenna overtime. 

____

Josh and Tyler sat down together in their usual afterschool talking spot, at Tyler's firepit. They sat in the sunchairs that were placed right next to the firepit and talked while feeling the warmth from the flames. Josh was quiet today, which was...abnormal. He usually started the conversation.

"Hey, Ty...can I tell you something?" He asked, fidgeting with his hands in his lap - kind of like how Jenna would.

"Yeah, of course," Tyler responded, looking at Josh in the eyes.

"...so a while ago, on Valentine's Day," Josh said. "Y'know how I was crying because the person I wanted to ask out already asked another person out?"

Tyler nodded.

"Well, uh," Josh laughed nervously. "That person...was you...surprise..."

Tyler's face was blank, not knowing how to react while Josh's cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"So...you're gay...?" Tyler asked. 

"Yeah, heh..." Josh responded quietly. Tyler smiled.

"Well, that's cool," Tyler said. "Did I ever tell you that I'm bi?"

Josh's cheeks seemed to even out, and went back to their original, pale color. He seemed...relieved. Relieved that Tyler was accepting and that he knew he wasn't alone - that there was someone else in the LGBTQ+ community, just like him.

"No, you never did...but...I'm glad you did now," Josh spoke.

Tyler's eyes widened a bit, then looked back at the pink haired boy.

"Wait, you said that I was the person you wanted to ask out?" Tyler asked. Josh slowly nodded.

"Does that mean you're into me?" 

Josh's cheeks flushed.  _Shit,_ Josh thought.

"I-I guess...?" He said, voice getting quieter and softer.

Tyler smiled. "Cool. 'Cause I guess I am too."

Josh felt like screaming. But all he did was hug Tyler super tightly.

____

The school semester was coming to an end, and Tyler and Josh's relationship was pretty much spread all around school. People caught them holding hands every so often, and lightly kissing each other before leaving the building. Josh was an unknown, shy boy before him and Tyler started dating, but now he's well-known around the school, and Tyler has helped him become more social with others. 

After school, Tyler sat in his bedroom, writing an English essay. His phone buzzed - a text. A text from... _Jenna...?_

_"You doing that English essay?"_

Tyler grabbed his phone and responded.

_"Yeah, it sucks."_

 

Jenna agreed and invited Tyler over to compare their essays with each other and edit each other's work. Tyler accepted the offer and showed up at Jenna's house. Tyler read over Jenna's essay, commented on it every once in a while, and made some corrections here and there. Jenna did the same with Tyler's essay.

Three hours of this editing went by. At this time, it was 5:34 p.m. and Tyler was expecting Josh to come over at around 6:00, so he had to leave Jenna's home. 

____

6:00 p.m. rolled around, and Josh walked over to Tyler, who was sitting in his normal spot: the sun chair on the left side of the firepit. Josh looked pissed.

Tyler looked up from his phone.

"...you okay, Joshie?" 

"I heard you and Jenna went on a date," Josh responded.

"...a date? No, we didn't go on a date...we were-"

"That's not what Jenna said on her post." Josh interrupted Tyler.

"Post...? What?" Tyler checked Jenna's Instagram profile and saw her most recent picture: a picture of Tyler, with the caption, 'a little date with this lovely man!'. Tyler quickly texted Jenna.

_"Why the hell did you post that picture?!"_

"Josh, we didn't-"

Tyler heard small whimpers.  _Josh was crying._ Tyler looked up at him, feeling extremely guilty. He stood up and hugged Josh, feeling his tears hit Tyler's shoulder.

"Baby, no, don't cry...please...I'm so sorry..."

Tyler knew he didn't go out with Jenna, and that he had nothing to apologize for, but he felt like it was right to apologize.

"You trust me enough to know that I wouldn't go out with Jenna, right...?"

Josh nodded slowly, his crying became audible. But what Tyler didn't know is that Josh wasn't only crying because of the Jenna incident, but he was crying because he was in  _actual_ pain. He was so anxious to talk to Tyler about Jenna that he had a panic attack before walking to Tyler's home. He's choking on his own spit now, and it's very hard for him to breathe. He had a cramp in the side of his chest from crying.

"Calm down, it's okay..." Tyler said in a calm, sweet tone, which Josh loved. 

"T-Tyler, it hurts..."

"What hurts, baby?" Tyler asked, tracing shapes gently into Josh's shirt with his fingers. 

"I can't b-breathe," Josh croaked out. He started to cough. Tyler let go of the hug and looked at Josh in the eyes. He wiped the tears from Josh's face and started whispering sweet words to him.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm right here, you'll be able to breathe soon..." Tyler said, lightly running his fingers through Josh's fluffy hair. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Josh nodded.

"I-I love you too," Josh responded.

After Josh stopped crying, he seemed to have calmed down. He started breathing easily. 

Tyler held his hand and brought him inside, wrapping him in a blanket and kissing him on the forehead. He felt so, so bad for making Josh cry. And Josh knew that. He was angry with Tyler before, but now all he felt was love for Tyler. He loved Tyler so much. Almost too much. When he talked to Tyler, he felt warm inside - like a burning sensation. It wasn't painful at all, though. It was lovely and made Josh smile.

Tyler made Josh smile, too. Every day he smiles because of Tyler. And he loves that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy im sorry


End file.
